This invention is directed to a head-massaging apparatus and particularly an apparatus which engages on the head in front of, over and behind both ears for massaging the related skin, muscles and nerves.
Vibrators have been strapped to hands and the hands used to apply fingers to the recipient""s head to convey vibrating sensation thereto. It is desirable to receive a head massage without needing another person to administer the massage. The areas around the ears are particularly affected in head massage activity.
Prior activity in the field includes Burras U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,794. The patent teaches an over-the-head band with a massaging apparatus in front of and behind each ear. This has been effective, but it is found to be desirable to also apply massage above the ears. In addition, a more direct application of the source of vibration to the massaging fingers improves the massaging result.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a head-massaging apparatus which includes a headband which extends over the head and supports a vibrator assembly adjacent each ear. The vibrator assembly has a platform which carries the vibrator and attached to the platform are resilient applicator fingers. The fingers preferably engage in front of, in back of and over the ears.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a head-massaging apparatus which has many advantages and features which result in an unobvious head-massaging apparatus.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide head-massaging apparatus that massages the head by means of vibrating resilient applicator fingers which engage in front of, behind and over the ears so that the fingers apply vibration to the entire relevant area around the ears.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a head-massaging apparatus which is able to be used by the person who desires the head-massaging so that another person is not necessary to aid in the employment of the massaging apparatus.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a head-massaging apparatus which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture so it can be widely utilized.